The Tribe Season 6
by MallRat1995
Summary: The Mall Rats have left the city to find a tempory safe place. Old friends shall return, whilst ohers will leave
1. Chapter 1 Together, Apart, Together

Authors Note: This story is set after the mall rats leave the city on the boat at the end of season 5

The Tribe Season 6 Episode 1 – Leaving some but finding others

OPENING OF A NEW SCENE

The mall rats are all on a boat heading towards the unknown, and are upset about leaving their home

Amber can see that the tribe is feel down an tries to motivate the

Amber: Look I know we've left our home, lost friends and we don't know where we're going, but we will make it through this!

Trudy: Amber's right, we'll get through this.

Lex: We don't even know where we're going!

Amber: We will soon, we just need to have a little faith, everything will be alright.

Jack steps out from behind Amber, with Ellie trailing along holding his hand

Jack: Everything will be alright, I know it will be. I've been waiting (Ellie nudges him) sorry we've been waiting to tell you guys this for a while; we've just been waiting for the right time...

Lex: Well spit it out

Jack: Ellie and I are getting married!

Suddenly everyone surrounds the happy couple shouting, laughing, smiling and clapping, all excited with this news.

Amber: Now this calls for a celebration

END OF SCENE

OPENS TO SCENE

Evening and all of the tribe minus Sammy, Lottie, Brady and Bray Jnr are up on deck celebrating. Ellie and Jack are in the corner; her head resting against Jack's while they look out upon the night sky. Jay and Amber are slowly dancing, whilst Gel, Trudy, Ruby and May all chatter in the corner. Ram, Lex Slade and Ebony are all playing poker downstairs in Ram's room.

Ram: Nice try Lexy, but I win again

Lex: What! You probably cheated or...or...

Ram: Or you're just a sore loser

Lex storms out of the room and goes back upstairs to the deck

Slade: How 'bout a real game Ram?

Ram: Thought you'd never ask, but let me get some refreshments (pulling out an alcohol from under the table)

Ebony: I think I'm going to have a lie down for a while (she kisses Slade on the check before returning to sleep in May's room until the poker game is over)

END OF SCENE

OPENING OF A NEW SCENE

Ellie: Jack this is the second best day of my life!

Jack: The second?

Ellie: The first is when we get married, silly!

Jack: Oh, Of course

END OF SCENE

OPENING OF A NEW SCENE

Amber and Jay are sitting up in bed talking

Amber: Jack must be so thrilled; I've known Jack the longest in the tribe. I just can't believe he's grown up.

Jay: Everyone does, it makes us grow and become wiser. Look at you for example; you have leaded your tribe through terrible times, yet you've always stayed positive

Amber: Thanks (kisses Jay on the lips then rests her head against his)

END OF SCENE

OPENING OF A NEW SCENE

A few hours later May walks into her room, accidentally waking Ebony up.

Ebony: May, what are you doing?

May: Ebony, sorry. Wait what are you doing in here?

Ebony: Slade and Ram were still having fun, so I decided not to give them a bed time. Anyway I better go and find Slade

May suddenly worries and tries to stop Ebony

May: Ebony, WAIT!

But Ebony is already too far away to hear her.

END OF SCENE

OPENING OF A NEW SCENE

Ebony makes her way upstairs to the deck. She glances around the dark deck, looking for Slade. Suddenly she sees some movement in the corner.

Ebony: Slade? Is that you?

Muffling sounds can be heard. Ebony approaches the figure and realises that Slade is not alone. She come closer only to witness Slade kissing Ruby. She takes another step forward. CREAK goes the floorboard. Slade immediately looks up to see who's interrupted them. His eyes as well as Ruby show panic as he realises its Ebony.

Slade: Ebony, it's not what it looks like...

Ebony: What does it look like?

Slade: We, we were drunk...

Ebony: Save it Slade, Tell it to someone that cares.

END OF SCENE

Credits

OPENING OF A NEW SCENE

Lex was walking along the decking. Thinking about what may lie ahead for him, when suddenly he hears a sobbing sound coming from the back of the boat. He cautiously sets off t investigate, and finds Ebony crying in the corner.

Lex: Ebony, what happened break a nail.

Ebony: Shut up Lex

Lex is clearly taken back by Ebony's pain and sadness

Lex: Look I'm sorry, what happened anyway?

Ebony: Slade...

Lex: Slade! That's all?

Ebony:...and Ruby!

Lex: What!

Ebony: I caught them together...I really thought he was the one!

Lex clearly dumbfounded and speechless

Ebony: I guess it was a mistake, just like most of my life!

Lex: Ebony, everyone makes mistakes...even me

Ebony: (Laughs) the _Great _Lex made a mistake?

Lex laughs

Lex: Yes I've made mistakes. The biggest one was not telling you how I felt, how I feel about you...

Ebony: Lex...

Lex: Let me finish. I love you E bony, and I always will!

Ebony: What about Tai-san ...Siva?

Lex: I only got with Tai-san and Siva because you hated them both; I was trying to make you jealous.

Ebony: Oh Lex, of all the stupid things...

Lex: I know I been stupid, but I need to know. Do you, you know, like me?

Ebony walks up to Lex and puts her hand around Lex's neck, bringing his face closer to hers before laying a quick kiss on his lips.

Lex: Wow, wait does that mean yes?

Ebony: What do you think?

She kisses him again

Lex: Definitely a yes

END OF SCENE

CREDITS


	2. Chapter 2 Unlocking Cages

**Authors Note:** This chapter mainly focuses on Lex and Ebony

**OPENING OF A NEW SCENE**

Its morning on the boat and the tribe are slowly emerging upon the deck, one by one. Jack, Ellie, Gel, Sammy, Lottie and Brady are sitting together, whilst Amber, Jay, May, Trudy, Ruby and Salene are on another table. Slade and Ram are huddled on a table waiting to for either Lex or Ebony to appear; unaware of what happened last night.

Amber stands up; obviously this is too important for her to wait for Lex and Ebony

**Amber: **I have some good news; we know have a destination. Techno Island! The island is home to any captured friends that were supposedly _deleted_. Their all there, all of them!

**Jay:** The Mall Rats united

**Ellie**: Alice! Alice will be there

**Salene:** What about Ryan! What about Ryan!

**Amber:** That's the best bit Salene; when the Techno's invader they took all the Chosen's prisoners as well. Everything will go back to how it used to be...

Amber stops mid way, everyone turns to look in the direction she was looking only to see Lex and Ebony in the doorway. Lex's arm placed around Ebony's waist. They are both embarrassed with all the attention that they are receiving.

**Lex:** What?

**Ram:** You and Ebony? (Sniggers)

**Lex**: What about you and Ebony? (Sniggers back)

**Ebony**: Lex!

**Lex**: Sorry babe

Slade looks furious and cannot stand this. Ebony and Lex quickly take a seat at Ram and Slade's table. Everyone is shocked. To stop the awkwardness Amber tries to finish off what she was saying.

**Amber**: Anyway, we will be able to get our friends and later return home. All we have to do is stay strong and...

Boat Driver runs to the group

**Boat Driver**: Land ahead!

The rest of the tribe races to the front. A small island appears with some sort of large box or cage. The closer the tribe gets the more they realise that there are cages on the island with prisoners in them, like KC and Alice. All of these cages are heavily guarded.

**Ellie**: Ali...

Ellie is cut off by Jack whose hand covers her mouth.

**Ellie:** Jack! What was that for!

Jack: We don't want to alert any possible enemies!

**Ellie:** Oh, sorry

Ebony: Okay, everyone listen up! We need to get Alice and KC and get back on this boat as fast as we can...

**Amber**: What about the others? Are you really going to leave them all their?

**Ebony**: This place is already heavily guarded as it is. We can't afford to risk our own lives for just anybody!

**Jay**: Ebony's right, we could be caught if we try to help others, and that's not going to help Alice and KC.

**Amber:** As much as I hate this idea, we will have to go along with it. Now who will do the rescuing? And we need a distraction?

**Salene**: (sarcastically) Ebony should distract, I mean it is her _brilliant_ idea!

**Ebony**: Fine, I will. Now who else? We need some to get Alice and KC as quickly as possible!

**Jay:** I'll go

**Lex**: I'm going as well. I'm not missing out on any fun!

**Amber:** Lex, there isn't going to be any fun. Our only concern is about Alice and KC. So don't cause any trouble!

**Lex:** Fine!

**Jay:** Okay, Amber, Slade look after everyone and have the boat ready to go when we return.

**May**: and if you don't?

**Jay**: Then you must leave...

**Amber**: Jay...

**Jay**:...think of baby Bray and Brady.

**Trudy:** He's right

**Amber:** Okay, be safe

**Ebony**: Let's go!

**END OF SCENE**

**OPENING OF A NEW SCENE**

Ebony, Jay and Lex are all hidden behind a bunch of rocks, ready to attack, unaware that the boat driver has followed them.

**Ebony**: Everyone understand?

**Jay**: Yes

**Lex:** Yeah

Ebony turns to go but Lex grabs her hand, pleading in his eyes not for her to do this

**Ebony:** I'll be alright, promise!

Lex releases her hand, regretting it. Jay clearly can see how much Lex is hurting and tries to cheer him up.

**Jay**: Don't worry, she'll be alright. She always is!

**Lex**: Right!

**END OF SCENE**

**OPENING OF A NEW SCENE**

Back on the boat, Amber is trying to get everything organized, when she realises that the boat driver is missing

**Amber:** Has anyone seen the driver?

Everyone looks up in surprise

**Gel:** I saw him leave this after Lex, Ebony and Jay left.

**Trudy**: Why didn't you say anything?

**Gel**: Well no-one asked

**Ellie**: Did he say why he left or where he's going?

**Gel:** I can't say

**Trudy:** Why not?

**Gel**: He said that if I didn't tell he would get me more make up here.

**Ellie**: Gel! We're on a prisoner Island, why would there be any make up on there?

Gel clearly realises that she's been tricked

**Gel:** He said he was going to turn Lex, Ebony and Jay; because he works with the remaining Techno's.

**Amber: **No! I have to warn Jay...

**Salene:** Remember what Jay said...

**Amber:** You're right, I have to be strong for baby Brays sake.

**END OF SCENE **

**CREDITS **


	3. Chapter 3 Circle of Life

**Authors Note: **This chapter may seem muddled up but trust me it's worth the read

**OPENING OF A NEW SCENE**

Jay and Lex are at the cages looking for Alice and KC, whilst Ebony is keeping lookout. Before she can realise what's happening; the boat driver has put a gag over her mouth and quickly begins to tie her up.

**Lex**: Alice! KC!

Alice and KC look up and sees a man approaching. He looks familiar.

**Alice**: It couldn't be...Lex?

**Lex**: KC! Alice? You here?

**KC**: Over hear Lex!

**Lex:** Overhear Jay!

Jay runs to the cage while Lex begins to unpick the cage lock. Lex finally succeeds and Alice and KC quickly burst out. The guards see a commotion and immediately walk over to check it out. Lex, Jay, Alice and KC run for their lives.

**END OF SCENE**

**OPENING OF A NEW SCENE**

Darryl sees Lex and the others running towards the boat and immediately signals Amber and the rest to prepare to set off.

Lexes, Jay reach the boat first and help Alice and KC board. Alice is immediately embraced by Ellie (her sister).

**Ellie:** Alice, I never thought I'd see you again!

**Alice**: Me too sis

**Lex**: Hey why is the driver taking so long?

**May**: The boat drivers left, he went to hand you, Jay and Ebony in

**Darryl**: Where is Ebony anyway?

The tribe suddenly look around, searching for her face in the crowd.

**Amber**: I thought she was behind you guys

**Jay**: I thought she was already here

**Ruby**: We have to leave her here or we'll get caught

**Lex**: No!

**Amber:** Look Lex I know you guys are...

**Lex:** You don't know anything! I, I, I love her, and I can't leave her here. I have to find her

**Jay**: Hang on Lex...

**Lex**: Don't try to stop me

**Jay**: I wasn't going to, but do you want some help?

**Lex: **Sure

**Amber**: Okay hurry you guys, we have only got a little time left before we're caught

Lex and Jay run off

**END OF SCENE**

**OPENING OF A NEW SCENE**

Ebony is tied up and propped against a rock whilst the boat driver has gone to alert the Techno guards. She has cuts and bruises on her due to all the fighting she did to get free. She thinks that the others have already left without her.

Meanwhile Jay and Lex decide to split up. Lex checks near the Techno camp whilst Jay checks near the rocks.

**Jay**: Ebony! Ebony! Ebony!

Jay hears a muffle cry coming from behind the rocks. He cautiously goes over to investigate. He then comes face to face with Ebony, who is hurt and tied up. Jay removes her gag and begins to untie her bonds. Lex appears from behind Jay, and quickly assists in untying the bonds

**Jay:** Can you walk?

**Ebony:** Yes...yeah I can

**Lex:** Then come on let's go

The three all begin to run towards the boat.

**END OF SCENE**

**OPENING OF A NEW SCENE**

Darryl alerts the tribe that the remaining Mallrats are coming. Amber and Trudy give Ellie and Jack the children to look after whilst they begin to start the boat. Ebony, Jay and Lex all reach the boat and scramble on, just in time to watch the Techno tribe run over the hill and stop when they see that their enemies have escaped.

**Amber**: Are you all okay? (She notices Ebony's injuries) Ebony, what happened?

**Trudy**: Oh my!

Lex turns around and now is able to see the full extent of Ebony's injuries

**Lex:** Ebony! What happened? Tell me!

**Ebony:** The boat driver grabbed me from behind, I tried to escape but he had the surprise advantage. It was no use; I thought that you guys would have left...Why didn't you?

**Jay:** Lex wouldn't leave without you.

**Ebony**: Thanks (She kisses Lex)

**END OF SCENE**

**OPENING OF A NEW SCENE**

Jack and Ellie are sitting downstairs looking after Bray Jnr. and Brady. Ellie is deep in thought.

Ellie: Jack?

Jack: Yes?

**Ellie:** I know that I'm supposed to feel grateful for getting Alice back but I wish everyone was here; Patsy, Cloe, Bray, Pride and...Dal

Jack pauses for a moment remembering all the good times with his best friend.

**Ellie:** Oh, I'm sorry Jack...

**Jack:** It's okay; I just wish Dal was here for our wedding, friends re-uniting and a new beginning.

Ellie clearly sees that Jack needs some time alone. She leaves the room and while passing Lex's room she hears someone being sick. She opens the door and sees that Ebony is being sick into a bucket.

**Ellie:** Are you all right?

**Ebony:** Do I look all right?

**Ellie:** Sorry, do you want me to go get Lex...

**Ebony:** NO! (She then begins to cry softly)

**Ellie:** Ebony, whats the matter?

**Ebony**: ...I'm...I'm...I'm pregnant

**Ellie:** That's great, Lex must be thrilled...

**Ebony**: I don't know if it's his or Slade's

As much as Ellie dislikes Ebony she still feels for her in this terrible situation. She sits next to Ebony and places her arm around her

**END OF SCENE**

**OPENINING OF A NEW SCENE**

The Mallrats are thrilled with their small success in bringing the tribe back that once again they have a party

Ellie and Alice are having some bonding time as well as Jack and KC, Jay, Slade are talking, Ram and Lex are playing cards, Gel is looking after Lottie, Sammy, Bray and Brady and Amber, Salene, Trudy, May, Ruby and Ebony. Suddenly Ebony turns green and runs to the side of the decking, she is is sick all over the side. Lex immediately races to her aid as well as Amber and Jay. Ebony looks up at Slade and realises that he knows whats wrong.

He immediately rushes to her side

**Lex:** Back off

**Slade:** Is that a threat?

**Lex:** Yeah, it is

**Amber:** I will go get some supplies

Amber runs down below puzzled by the situation

**Jay:** Cut it out

**Lex:** I will we he learns to get over my girl

**Slade:** Your girl, you don't even know whats wrong

**Lex:** And you do?

Amber returns

**Amber:** I got the supplies

**Slade:** Yeah, I do. She's pregnant.

Lex is shocked and looks at Ebony

**Lex:** Are you?

Ebony nods

**Slade:** So whose is it?

**END OF SCENE**

**CREDITS**


	4. Chapter 4 The Truth is Out

**Authors Note:** If you can't tell already Ebony is my favourite character but I am trying to include the others as well. Also please review and feel free to tell me how you think the next chapter should go and I'll try to use it. Enjoy!

**OPENING OF A NEW SCENE**

Everyone is still on deck, shocked with Ebony's news.

Amber can clearly see the tension between Lex and Slade and tries to get everyone to go to their cabins, so that this situation can be sorted out.

**Amber:** Gel, Ellie and Jack can you put the younger ones to bed?

**Ellie**: Sure

Ellie, Jack, Gel, Lottie, Sammy, Brady and Bray all go downstairs.

**Salene**: Trudy, May, Darryl, Ram, Ruby and I will go to.

**Darryl**: We are?

**Salene**: Yes

Salene, Trudy, May, Darryl, Ram and Ruby all leave

Amber turns her attention back to Ebony who is extremely worried about Lex and Slade.

**Amber:** Jay look after Ebony, I'll take care of Lex and Slade

Lex let go of Ebony and follows Amber as well as Slade

Ebony tries to sit up but can't, Jay helps her by letting her rest on him

**Ebony**: I never wanted this.

**Jay:** What?

**Ebony**: A baby. Kids were always Amber and Siva's thing, not mine

**Jay:** They can be yours

**Ebony**: No they can't, not when I don't know who the father is!

**Jay**: Are you sure that you don't know?

**Ebony**: I wish I did but I don't!

Meanwhile...

We now see Amber at the back of the boat. Lex and Slade are on opposite sides of Amber, and they are eyeing each other off.

**Amber**: Lex, Slade; Ebony is pregnant this is how you react.

**Lex:** Look, I would be like this if Slade would back off!

**Slade**: I would back off, but she could be carrying my kid

**Amber:** Guys, Ebony is pregnant with one of your child's, and if this is bad for you its 10 times worse for her. Not knowing who her child's father is. So just grow up.

Lex and Slade realise that they were wrong and walk off to talk.

**END OF SCENE**

**OPENING OF A NEW SCENE**

Salene, May, Trudy and Ruby are all sitting in a room discussing Ebony and her situation.

**Salene:** I can't believe it! I mean this is Ebony

**Trudy:** Who would have thought?

**May**: Ebony and kids, what a bad combination!

**Ruby:** She would probably end up hurting them

**Trudy:** What do you mean?

**Ruby:** Well, let's just says my accident was no accident

**May:** Wait...are you saying Ebony, pushed you?

**Ruby:** I'm saying exactly that

May, Trudy and Salene are all shocked whilst Ruby seems smug knowing that just because Ebony got Slade doesn't mean she can't get the blame

**END OF SCENE**

**OPENING OF A NEW SCENE**

Ebony and Amber are sitting in Amber cabin, working out when Ebony could have gotten pregnant. Amber suddenly looks up. Ebony looks and can tell by Amber's facial expression that she knows who the father is.

**Ebony:** Well?

**Amber**: Ebony...are you sure you want to know, what if the father isn't the man you love or what if the father doesn't want your child?

**Ebony**: I have to know, for my baby

**Amber pauses**

**Amber:** It's Lex

**Ebony:** Really?

**Amber:** Yes, Lex is your child's baby

**Ebony**: I guess I'll have to go and find Slade

**Amber:** Yes you should but after you tell Lex, he'll be so happy

Ebony walks out of the room to go tell Lex then Slade

**END OF SCENE**

**OPENING OF A NEW SCENE**

Slade walks into Ruby's room to go and check up on her. He thinks she is asleep but she wakes up when he enters

**Ruby:** Slade?

**Slade:** Sorry Ruby, I thought you were sleeping

**Ruby**: That's okay

**Slade:** How are you?

**Ruby**: I could be better.

**Slade**: It's okay after all you were lucky to escape the truck

**Ruby:** Who said it was a truck?

**Slade:** Ebony, she said you weren't looking and walk straight in front of the truck

**Ruby:** I seem to remember getting pushed by your very jealous girlfriend

**Slade:** Wait, are you saying that Ebony did this?

Ruby nods and Slade becomes enraged

**Slade:** Ebony!

Slade Storms out

**END OF SCENE**

**OPENING OF A NEW SCENE**

Meanwhile Ebony is on her way to Lex's cabin when Slade appears and grabs her arm

**Ebony**: Ouch, Slade what do you want?

**Slade**: i want you gone, you a danger to everyone. I know you pushed Ruby in front of the truck!

**Ebony:** So what It doesn't matter to me neither do you.

**Slade:** The only thing I care about is the baby

**Ebony:** Well you might be in for a disappointment

**Slade:** What do you mean?

**Ebony:** The baby, its Lex's.

**Slade**: No!

Slade pushes Ebony with such force that she falls overboard, her screams attracts Lex. Lex scrambles to the side of the boat where Slade is looking over

**Lex:** What are you looking for, where's Ebony?

Suddenly a body appears on top of the water its Ebony

**END OF SCENE**

Please review and comment!


	5. Chapter 5 Breaking Hearts

**Authors Note**: Thanks to all my loyal readers I am sorry for the wait but I hope its worth. it. It is fun to write and it makes it work it to read your comments. Also suggesting about what happens next are welcome and I will try to put them into the story.

**OPENING OF A NEW SCENE**

Lex and Slade are looking out into the ocean and see Ebony floating above the water. Lex immediately jumps in and swims out to Ebony; he grabs her and pulls her back to the boat where Jay and Amber are already there, waiting to help pull her on board. Lex places Ebony on the deck and is quickly joined by Amber who is checking for a pulse.

**Amber:** She's alive

**Jay:** What happened here?

**Lex:** I, I don't know, I heard he scream and I came and I saw him (Slade) looking overboard for her! He pushed her!

Lex jumps up and is about to attack Slade when Jay grabs him and calms him down.

**Jay**: Slade?

**Slade**: I didn't mean to I had only come up here to talk to her after finding out what she did to Ruby

**Amber:** Ruby?

**Slade:** Ruby's accident was no accident. Ebony pushed her

**Amber**: No suprises there, but how did Ebony end up in the water?

**Slade**: Look, I got mad

**Amber:** Why?

**Slade: **She told me the truth about the baby

**Amber:** Oh

**Lex:** What did she say!

**Slade**: The kid, it's yours

Lex is clearly shocked and immediately slumps to the ground, whilst Slade returns below deck. Jay and Amber then move Ebony downstairs into Lex's room and lay her on the bed.

**Amber**: Do you think she will...

**Jay:** She'll make it, I mean this is Ebony we're talking about.

**Amber**: You're right, It just I've never seen her so weak, so alone.

**END OF SCENE**

**OPENING OF A NEW SCENE**

The next day there is talk about last night's incident, Sammy, Lottie, Gel, Ellie, Jack, Bray Jnr. and Brady are all eating their breakfast up on deck as well as Salene, Trudy, Ruby, May, Darryl and Ram are discussing gossiping about Ebony, and Amber and Jay are planning their destination, Slade is in his room thinking about last night and Lex is watching over Ebony as she begins to improve.

**Amber:** If we keep going straight...

**Jay:** But if we go...

Meanwhile Salene, Trudy, Ruby and May are all curious about Ebony

**Salene**: I can't believe Slade would push her...

**May**: I thought he was a decent guy

**Ruby:** He is but Ebony's ruined him, everything was perfect until he brought her to Liberty

**Trudy:** You still care about him?

**Ruby:** I never stopped, I mean I was trying to have his kid and then Ebony came and everything began to crumble...

**Salene**: It'll be alright, he knows how you feel and he seems to care for you

**Ruby:** Thanks you guys, but I can't help but feel sorry for Ebony even after all she's done

**Salene:** Don't worry, Ebony always pulls through.

**END OF SCENE**

**OPENING OF A NEW SCENE**

Amber and Jay gather the tribe up on deck except for Lex and Ebony, and begin to tell them their destination.

**Amber:** After discussing it with Ram, Jay and I have decided we should return to the Mall

**Trudy**: Is it even safe, I mean what about the virus?

**Ram:** The virus should have left so we can...

**Trudy**: Should! I am not bring my child back to the city on a "should"!

**Jack**: Look judging by Ram's and my calculations the virus has left the city two days ago so we return

**Alice**: And what if you're wrong?

**Jack**: Then we're toast

**Jay:** Look this obviously is going to be a tough decision, we need a vote

**Ruby**: On what?

**Amber:** About who wants to go back and who wants to go somewhere else

**Alice**: Wait, what about Ebony and Lex?

**Jay**: I'll go get them

Jay goes below and while he is gone the Mallrats look around at their friends knowing that their choice could make them leave loved ones behind. Jay suddenly returns with Lex who is followed by slightly injured Ebony. Ebony sits down and lets her head rests against Lex's shoulder.

**Ruby**: Who is allowed to vote?

**Lex:** Everyone except for the kids

**Lottie**: Hey!

**Sammy: **That's not fair!

**Brady**: Mommy!

**Amber**: Everyone except baby Bray shall vote Lex

**Jay:** Raise your hands if you don't want to return to the city

Salene, May and Ruby, Trudy and Brady raise their hands quickly as well as KC, Sammy and Gel. Trudy looks at Amber who then raises her hand

**Jay:** That's 9 people who are leaving, now raise your hands of you want return to the city..

Lex, Ebony, Ram and Darryl immediately raise their hands followed Slade, Lottie, Jack, Ellie and Alice.

**Alice:** I'm never leaving you sis

**Jay:** So 9 are staying and 9 returning to the city

Amber notices Jay did not vote

**Amber:** You're staying with me, right?

**Jay:** I returning to the city Amber

GASPS erupt

**END OF SCENE**

**Credits**


End file.
